1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of static structures, and to the particular field of accessories for static structures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Static structures, such as houses, generally must be protected against invasion of unwanted pests, such as insects. While most structures are very secure against such invasion, pests invariably, over time, find a way to break into the structure. Cracks in the walls, openings drilled for various purposes, such as telephone lines, television lines, electrical lines and the like may be imperfectly sealed and thus provide a path for invasion by such pests. Many walls of static structures are hollow and are filled with insulation and the like and contain wiring and the like.
Therefore, there are numerous treatments for static structures that are used to prevent such invasion. Many of these treatments take advantage of the hollow nature of the walls and include injection of some sort of fluid into the walls. This fluid can be some sort of pesticide or the like.
Most of these treatments require drilling holes into the wall at numerous sites in the walls in order to inject fluid into the walls. These holes are sealed after the treatment has been completed.
While generally effective, these treatments must be repeated every so often to remain effective. The hole drilling/sealing process must be repeated for each treatment. This can be a time consuming process and may even create a possibility that one or more of the holes are not totally sealed. This may expose the interior of the wall to the outside environment. Such exposure may vitiate the purpose of the treatment by presenting a new path for pests to follow into the wall. While the newly-treated wall may prevent the pests from moving into the structure, over time the pest treatment material may lose some of its effectiveness, while the opening remains in place. Thus, the purpose of the treatment may be defeated. Still further, such incompletely-covered holes may expose the interior of a wall to moisture penetration from outside the structure.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for injecting fluid or air-entrained powdered substances into a wall or walls of a static structure, such as a building.
There is further need for such a system that can be securely closed when not being used.
Since drilling and sealing a plurality of holes in a static structure can be time consuming, any system that can make this process more efficient would be desirable.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for injecting fluid or air-entrained powdered substances into a wall or walls of a static structure, such as a building and which can be efficiently mounted on a static structure.
While insects and pesticides have been discussed, those skilled in the art will understand that the system embodying the present invention can be used to inject other fluids, including sealants, and the like, into a wall of a static structure. Furthermore, while buildings have been disclosed and will be used as an example of the type of static structure that is amenable to use of the system embodying the present invention, those skilled in the art will understand from the teaching of the present disclosure that the system embodying the present invention can be used with structures other than buildings and elements other than walls. Accordingly, there is no limitation intended by the use of pests and buildings as examples of the use of the system embodying the present invention.